


Slutty Hero

by colossalbertl



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Link, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Sidon Has Two Penises, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Link, Top Prince Sidon, Trans Link, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, degrading, link has a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colossalbertl/pseuds/colossalbertl
Summary: Prince Sidon just can't get enough of Link's sloppy pussy.CW: Link has a pussy and refers to it as a pussy/cunt!(A smutty drabble written by request onTwitter)
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165
Collections: Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Short Stories





	Slutty Hero

Link laying down on his back with his legs sticking up in the air moaning sluttily as Sidon shoved his face in his pussy, eating out the boy without a care in the world. The shark licked and sucked on and around Link's hole, every so often dipping his tongue into his cunt for a taste. His large clawed hands gripped onto Link's ass, spreading his cheeks apart to get better access. 

Link moaned and whined under Sidon's touch, his hips wiggling as he tried to get away from the immense pleasure he was receiving. He held onto Sidon's head the best he could, pushing his head as close as he could get it. 

Sidon used his tentacle like tongue to lick and suck on Link's clit mercilessly, his hands holding down the boy's bucking hips, forcing Link to be still and take all the pleasure Sidon was giving him. He laced his hands together over Link's abdomen, pressing down right above his cunt. 

The Hero squealed, babbled, and whined out for Sidon to continue, to make him a sopping wet slutty mess. He grinded his hips down on Sidon's tongue, crying out when he shoved his tongue deep into his sopping cunt. 

Sidon lowered his one hand down to Link's clit, rubbing over the sensitive nub quickly, watching darkly as his pussy clenched and throbbed, soon squirting all over the Zora's face. He kept his mouth wide open, drinking up Link's juices, his eyes consumed by his pupils. "Fuck, you have such a slutty, whorish pussy, baby. No wonder you need me to fuck you everyday." He smacked Link's cunt, smirking at how he jumped. "Fucking whore."Link cried out loudly, his whole body twitching and shaking. "O-Oh, Sidon, Sidon, Sidon! My cunt is all yours, all yours it feels so good when you use it!" 

His pussy squelched when Sidon started to finger him roughly, his thumb up against Link's clit as his hand moved up and down quickly growling darkly when his pussy squirted all over him again, his tiny little body shaking and glimmering with sweat. "Fuuuck, fuck, Sidon! I-I'm s-sensitive!" He whined softly, wiggling his hips away from his hand.The Prince took his hand away and picked the boy up, walking him to the bathroom so he could run a bath to clean him up. Sidon always took aftercare very seriously, given that most of their scenes were pretty intense. He always wanted Link to feel safe and cared for when he was with him. Sidon loved him beyond compare, and aftercare was one of the many ways he loved to show it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi we stan 400+ words of porn lmao
> 
> [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/colossalbertl)


End file.
